The Glass Army
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: The Glass General of Hi no Kuni has new orders. To report to Konoha at the behest of the Yondaime Hokage. But this man has a history with the leaf, one born of hate and blood. Will he burn it to the ground, or see to it's redemption. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a thing born from boredom. Though I'll state one thing out of pure annoyance. I hate it when neighbors have their music up so loud that I can HEAR THE SHIT THROUGH MY WALLS!

Summary: The Glass General of Hi no Kuni has new orders. To report to Konoha at the behest of the Yondaime Hokage. But this man has a history with the leaf, one born of hate and blood. Will he burn it to the ground, or see to it's redemption.

Helper/beta/slave: ncpfan and Psudocode Samurai

Lastly, but not least. Psudocode Samurai created the summary. So let's thank him for that because otherwise... there just wouldn't be any.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba no Kuni – Capital city.

XxxxxX

"Kiba no Kuni defeated in the blink of an eye," stated a soldier looking at the blond and red haired teenager sitting on the throne that used to seat the Daimyo of Kiba no Kuni and it's princess was sitting on their general's lap more or less worshiping him as he had broken her mind some time ago, "That's our general for you," he added as other soldiers milled about the place, doing whatever the wanted, which meant exactly as you expected when soldiers invaded a place. Raping, looting, senseless killing. Their general didn't care or to be more exact, he encouraged his men to satisfy themselves as much as they wanted and giving them leave to literally do whatever they wanted to the populous of where ever they conquered without any punishment.

"Their army and their pride were so easily crushed," muttered Naruto staring at the groveling, broken general of Kiba no Kuni in front of him. "And this is their best general... how worthless," he added in disgust before kicking the man's face in and killing him. Spots of blood splattered on a few soldiers, but otherwise no one cared or took much notice of the man's death, the soldiers did get a bit skittish seeing their general frustrated as they all knew how he got when he was like that.

"General," stated a soldier running into the room, he got to within a few feet of their general before kneeling and bowing his head, "The Daimyo has ordered you to go to Konoha until further notice."

The General let out an amused scoff, "Fine. You all will stay here. I'm taking my hime's but other than them I'm going alone," he stated before moving the broken princess off his lap, standing up and leaving the room to prepare to leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five Days Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Minato!" shouted several people from the council as the barged into his office, alarmed and almost scared shitless, if he had to make a guess. "W-we just heard that you requested the Daimyo to bring _him_ back into Konoha. Is that true?" asked Danzou at the head of the group. He was not frightened of the person he was referring to, but he _did_ consider him to be a massive threat to Konoha and a liability as well.

"Yes, I did," stated Minato calmly as he looked up from his paperwork at them, "Konoha has need of his power and of the technologies that he has created. It wasn't hard to persuade the Daimyo. A bribe worked out just fine."

"What's to stop him from wiping out Konoha if he finds out the things the Daimyo isn't privy on. You know that he buried four hundred thousand people alive, Minato. Just to _make an example_ out of them of all things," stated Danzo seriously as he stared intently at the blond, "He has wiped out all revolts that have popped up in the last five years and there are no longer _any_ bandits within Hi no Kuni. If you have him brought here and we so much as sneeze in the Daimyo's direction then not even my Ne would be able to do anything."

"Isn't he off conquering Kiba no Kuni?" questioned Shikako seriously, not seeing why the person in question would be recalled from such a thing. "Why would the Daimyo agree to return him to Konoha during it?"

"It's over," replied Minato simply, "He's leaving his army there as a precaution and coming here. Now instead of freaking out. Get out of my office. I can handle the brat if he decides to try anything against our village."

"So you say," said Danzo as he and the council turned on their heel and left his office. It was obvious that the Hokage wasn't worried and arguing with him was going to go nowhere. They'd have to come up with their own plans to deal with _him_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat quietly on a bench in front of a small restaurant as he bit a dango off of the stick it was impaled with and watched the crowd of Konoha civilians in boredom. "Not bad," he muttered bringing his attention back to the dango he ordered. Of all the foods he's tried throughout Hi no Kuni and a few other countries he had gone to, this place had the best dango. _'Hmph, that presence is gone... and here I wanted to try out a couple new techniques,'_ thought Naruto looking up at the roof across the street where he sensed the presence. _'Oh well,'_ he added mentally as he stood up and put money where he sat, "Money's on the seat," he stated, letting the owner or employee know he left money to pay for the dango.

"Please come again," replied the person inside the building and Naruto set off down the street, heading to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto received fake smiles and waves from the villagers as he walked past them. It was obvious that they were fake. Everyone in Konoha hated his guts, family included, but they wouldn't dare do or say anything within sight or earshot of him for fear of him killing them and their entire family. He had built up a reputation over the last five years and... it was serving him very well.

It wasn't very long until he reached the Hokage Tower, the building looked the same as ever. He yawned as he walked inside and headed up the stairs to the Hokage's office. It only took him a couple minutes to reach the top of the almost never-ending staircase and simply walked past the Anbu guards and the secretary into the office behind the double doors.

"Yo, Hokage-san," stated Naruto as he walked up to the desk where his... ex-father was seated behind, he leaned over the desk and put his face right up to the Hokage's before continuing, "So, you want to borrow my strength? Very selfish of you, isn't it?" he questioned before he let out a single, hollow chuckle.

"Borrowing your strength," said the Hokage staring at Naruto calmly, "No. Taking it back. Your strength has always been Konoha's strength as well as the Namikaze's clan strength. Don't fo-" The Hokage was cut off by a massive dark aura and killing intent coming off of Naruto in waves that it caused the Anbu in the room to come out of their hiding spots, moving their masks and vomiting on the floor and rooting the Hokage in his seat.

"I will do as I want, Namikaze Minato. I am a General of Hi no Kuni. I am here to ensure that the bribe you gave fatass wasn't for nothing," stated Naruto as his eyes hardened and focused solely on the Hokage and his cheerful demeanor was replaced with a cold and unforgiving one. "I am here until the Daimyo tells me otherwise. You have no jurisdiction over me. You're a fucking peasant so shut the hell up or I'll make you wish you get a quick death." He stopped letting out his killing intent and aura, returning to his cheerful demeanor, "Now that we've established the pecking order, Hokage-chan. We're done here," he added before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Naruto made his way out of the building and walked down the street heading to the house he bought when he first arrived and return to his retinue that he left behind. If he knew the Daimyo, and he did, then he wouldn't be here for very long. "I wonder what I should eat next," he muttered to himself wondering what other snacks were in the village. He never _ate_ at any of the stands or restaurants when he was younger. They just kicked him out back then.

Naruto sighed out of boredom and changed his course to look at the training grounds as he remembered why he disliked being in hidden villages or... any village or city in general, they were boring, extremely so. He couldn't train here since hidden villages got pissy if you so much as got within ten meters of their training areas, let alone tried to train on one. Apparently, if you're a ninja and you have a regular training area. It's yours, screw everyone else despite that you usually don't need it's massive size.

The only reason he was in Konoha was obviously that the Daimyo aka Fatass was bribed by the Hokage, and that the Hokage wanted not only his strength for Konoha but also his secret technologies that only _his_ army used. There was just one problem with the Hokage's plan... actually getting either of the two.

Naruto stopped as he noticed that one training ground was in use... or at least he thought it was. It seemed to be some sort of drill between three kids and an adult. _'Wow... he looks bored,'_ thought Naruto as the adult was reading a book. _'This is pathetic,'_ he added mentally not seeing a point in having a bunch of brats go all out against a jounin. They'd never be able to touch a jounin, they lacked the skills, experience and strength. _'Though admittedly, it's odd to see a shinobi squad with two kunoichi on it instead of two ninja and one kunoichi. Now let's see how much fun I can have,'_ he thought as he walked onto the training field attracting the attention of those on it.

"Who are you?" questioned the jounin with his only visible eye looking up from the book.

"You'll find out sooner or later," answered Naruto simply though he figured that the jounin already knew who he was and was simply playing stupid. "Continue with your child abuse, I'd like to watch," he added amused as he walked over to a tree and sat down next to it.

"You know you aren't allowed in the training grounds if you aren't a Konoha shinobi," stated the jounin putting his book away and giving Naruto his full attention.

"I can go where ever I please," replied Naruto narrowing his eyes on the jounin, "If you would like me to leave. You can try," he added not very bothered by the veiled threat, "But the second you do. This village of yours no longer exists. I will wipe it off the face of this world," he finished with an knowing smirk and he saw the jounin grimace even if the only exposed thing on his face was his left eye.

The jounin was silent for a few second before looking off to the side, most likely to the genin hiding in the trees and bushes. "Your test is postponed until a few hours from now. I need to talk to the Hokage about something that I just remembered. You should take this time to better prepare yourselves, I'll be going harder on all of you when I get back," stated the jounin before he used shunshin and ran off to the Hokage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Minato-sensei!" shouted Kakashi appearing in the Hokage's office, "What's the Glass General doing in Konoha?!" he added concerned and extremely worried about what was going to happen to the village and everyone in it.

"I requested him to come here," said Minato looking up at his former student. He was getting a lot of these sudden meetings today, he'd never finish paperwork at this rate, "I take it that you just saw him," he added somewhat amused at the reaction of his son returning to Konoha.

"He's at squad seven's training ground," replied Kakashi seriously, thinking back on what happened minutes ago. He wasn't about to mention he tried to intimidate the blond and red haired general to his sensei though. "B-but are you sure it's safe to have him in Konoha, Minato-sensei? He commands the strongest army in the world and he isn't exactly _kind_ to others."

"Just treat him as you would the Daimyo or an envoy from one of the other hidden villages," stated Minato seriously as his expression turned more serious, "Don't attack him. All he needs is someone to attack him here and we'll be having a war with the Glass Army then no amount of bribes or favors to the Daimyo will stop it. I doubt he'd even care if Konoha was gone."

Kakashi remained silent as he took in his sensei's words and paled when Minato finished, "Can I ask for advice since he seems rather... interested in my squad at the moment," he asked wondering the best way to proceed with the teenager, possibly terrorizing his soon-to-be genin at the moment.

"He's probably interested in the fact there are two kunoichi and one male ninja on your squad. Anyone would be, it's an odd arrangement... or maybe it was you being your lazy self that attracted his attention when you were with your squad... by the way, do they pass?" questioned Minato answering Kakashi's question and asking one of his own. He even wondered if Kakashi had even started giving them the test yet considering his tardiness.

Kakashi laughed a little while looking away slightly embarrassing, "Not yet, we were in the middle of the test when he showed up. I thought it would be best to tell you right away if you didn't know and if you did, to get advice on what to do," he said truthfully, he'd have to end the test quickly when he got back. If Minato was asking about the test then chances were that the other jounin already reported in and he couldn't be _too_ late. He had to be just right when it came to being late to things.

"Go finish the test and next time Kakashi... use the door or else," warned Minato as he was going to have the damn things _nailed_ shut, then he'd have a laugh at anyone trying to enter by one of them again. It would also lessen the number of interruptions as well.

"H-hai, Minato-sensei," said Kakashi not liking the sound of the idle threat, but he didn't exactly want to find out what his sensei would do if he _did_ enter from a window again. It wouldn't be anything life-threatening or harmful, but Minato did have an odd cruel streak.

XxxxxX

Naruto yawned as he looked down at the three bodies lying on the ground bruised, beaten and very bloody with various bones poking out of the skin, "I'm seeing a lot of fail in you three," stated Naruto having just finished... fighting the three since they decided to deem him a threat to their village and this was the end result of their decision. He figured that there was already medic shinobi on the way considering Anbu was watching him from a distance and they weren't willing to get near him, even if three genin, three kids were going to bleed out and die. _'A village of cowards,'_ thought Naruto before turning on his heel and heading to his house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked into his house and was greeted by Sakuya, the former princess of Kusagakure that he conquered a few years ago and Ryuuzetsu, an Anbu of Kusagakure no Sato, a village he destroyed because they got in his way during his conquest of the country.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama," said both in unison and bowing slightly to him.

"Thanks for the welcome," replied Naruto as he removed his boots, it was the first sentence that had 'welcome' in it since he arrived in the village, "Enjoying yourselves here?" he asked wondering how they were liking the village as they and he started walking out of the lobby and into the living room.

"It's okay," said Sakuya as she grabbed his left arm and embraced it, "We can't access the weaponry stores though. They're _shinobi-only_. Same with what they have for an armor shop, half the restaurants and a lot of the smaller shops." She paused to take a breath then continued, "There's still a lot of shops for civilians, but for us... it isn't much."

"We snapped their necks and looked around afterward," added Ryuuzetsu not in as much a cheerful mood as Sakuya, "You'll probably be hearing about sooner rather than later considering where we are."

Naruto sweatdropped at her response, "You don't do this _every _place we go to, do you?" he asked as he had half a mind to check out the capital records for broken necks in murder cases.

"No. Just here," replied Ryuuzetsu as she gave him a highly amused smile, "If I remember your words correctly. You said 'This is Konohagakure, my former home. Do whatever you want.' Am I right?"

"You're not wrong," said Naruto rolling his eyes in mild annoyance, "Still this is a...vacation of sorts. Try to keep the chaos and mayhem at a minimum. I'd like to leave here as we came... without a headache."

"Okay," said both in unison before they sighed and detached themselves from him. Naruto was about to sit down when he heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Ugh, visitors," he muttered to himself as he turned around and headed to the door to answer it. Normally, he didn't mind if anyone bothered him, but considering _where_ he was. He was certain he wouldn't enjoy _any_ visitors. "What the hell do you want?" he asked opening the door then closed immediately once he saw who it was, "I don't want what your selling," he added hoping they'd just leave and he'd go back to the living room and relaxing.

"Naruto. Sochi, please open the door. We're simply here to welcome you back to the clan and the village," came the voice of his mother, Namikaze Kushina.

Naruto opened the door, "Do you take me for a fool?" he asked coldly at her as her choice of words slightly irritable, but his voice and demeanor remained calm. They all jumped in shock as he vanished from their sight and before Kushina could even look around for him, she felt her arm being bent up against her back and a blade against her throat, "You guys are just as bad as those genin who decided to attack me earlier. Maybe worse considering they actually attacked me and all you did was look surprised," said Naruto mostly to himself but also for her to hear, "Anyways, Namikaze Kushina. Look at this," he added as he moved her and showed her, her other children lying on the ground with deep cuts and several broken bones. "They're going to bleed and die soon. I'm going to make you watch as they do so. You're going to watch every agonizing moment of their death... or you're going to tell me why you and they are doing here with such an obviously fake idea of welcoming me. So start talking or enjoy the show," he stated seriously as he didn't particularly care either way.

"N-Naruto, we're your family. Of cou-" Kushina stopped talking as she felt the blade cut into her throat, but not enough to kill her.

"I forgot to add that you die after you watch them die," said Naruto deciding to give her an additional incentive to start telling the truth and quickly, "And you may want to hurry, with their injuries they won't last long, Kushina," he added as he smirked though she couldn't see it.

There was silence for a few seconds, "Fine," said Kushina in a disgusted tone seeing as there was no other way out of the situation, "The truth is we _were_ welcoming you back, but not in our family. As a weapon for Konoha, leverage to hold against other hidden villages and even the Daimyo... but most of all to steal Glass technology you created and use for your army. There I told you, now let the Anbu take them to the hospital already."

Naruto shrugged and looked at where the Anbu were hiding and said, "Get the shit off my lawn, glorified pests." Without missing a beat, several Anbu appeared, picked up his former siblings and disappeared, likely taking them to the hospital. "Now _what_ to do with you?" he questioned looking at Kushina.

"I told you what you want to know. So let me go as well," said Kushina trying to struggle free from his grip on her arm, but stopped as he applied more pressure to her arm and almost felt it pop out of the socket.

"Ah, ah, ah," chided Naruto tugging on her arm a bit with each sound which caused the redhead to cringe in pain each time, "I said I'd let them go to the hospital. I said nothing about setting you free," he added with a small smile appearing on his face, "Now I'd consider this an attack by the Hokage on my person and start wiping out this village but... I have something that would be far more enjoyable."

"W-what are going to do to me?" questioned Kushina scared as she remembered all the rumors and the intelligence gathered on the blond. It left little to the imagination of _what_ he would do to someone who was his enemy... and that was not a good thing.

"Oh you'll find out," answered Naruto as he guided her inside his house, still with a dagger at her throat. Apparently, Konoha wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it was going to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: This is the moment where I start laughing like a maniac but... I don't want to. Okay so R&R if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...Well here's the second chapter. The excellent quality of it means of course that... I didn't do it. Indeed. Ncpfan, another author on FF, a good friend, my beta/helper did it. So if you review, please have those words go 100% to him. That said...

Author of this chapter: ncpfan

Useless bystander: SabakuOokami (Right where I belong I guess) ^_^

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was shirtless on his luxurious king-sized bed, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms – black cotton that was standard issue for Hi no Kuni's primary military forces. He was currently leaning back against the bosom of a red-haired woman that was considered quite beautiful by the entire populace of the Shinobi world. She was dressed only in a silk-white chemise, and her bare arms were laying over his chest and stomach, fondling and caressing his torso with the most delicate of touches. Her whispers of love, "I love you so much, my Naru-sama", "Please forgive my unworthy soul", or "Thank you for letting me be near you" were satisfying to his ears, and a bit reassuring to him as well.

Despite this, however, he had mixed feelings about the situation he was in. On the one hand, her touch was filled with love and adoration, but it wasn't accompanied by the worship that his other himes expressed to him. Rather, it somehow ran deeper than that – this woman knew him, and even though she used to hate him until recently, she still understood him…possibly in ways no other woman could. He reveled in it, becoming reacquainted with his need for this kind of love, and he even found himself becoming unconsciously aroused by the sultry movements that he could tell were deliberately sexual in nature.

On the other hand, he was somewhat disturbed by the situation he was currently in. Such overt devotion, to the degree that she was showing open sexual desire for him was a reaction he had not expected from her conversion. Yes, he had broken her down to the edge of sanity, and he even let her fall off the edge before catching her. Yes, once her heart and mind had been completely stripped bare before him, he had built her back up – her mind and heart were now stronger, purer, and completely devoted to him in every way. But the other himes had not developed such strong sexual desire towards him so immediately, and they certainly hadn't extended such strong sexual overtures to him. Was it because she had known him well beforehand that this had happened? Was it because there was some kind of underlying unconscious sexual desire for him that had already been there, and this had just brought it to the fore?

He didn't know, and for some reason it nagged him. He reviewed the process of how he indoctrinated Kushina Namikaze, who now insisted that she was Kushina Uzumaki, and who was the very same woman that was currently in his bed fondling and caressing his upper body…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto dragged her into the room that he had prepared as his interrogation room. Dragging his mother to the single high-back wooden chair in the middle of the room, he deftly made his way around the back of it and yanked her down into it using the arm that he still had pinned behind her, causing her to yelp in pain as he did so. He grabbed her other arm and pulled both arms behind the back of the chair, holding both of her wrists tightly in one hand. Moments later, he had her bound in several layers of ninja wire, using his free arm to do so. After having tied up so many others for interrogation, he was an old pro at one-handed tie-ups.

Once she was helpless, unable to move, and unable to draw on chakra, he moved around to the front of her and lifted the bottom of her blouse from her pants, exposing her toned stomach…and the seal that rested on it marking her as a jinchuriki. Seeing her looking at him in alarm, he smirked at her before placing his right thumb to each of his fingertips on his right hand, making them glow a bluish color, with each fingertip displaying a different symbol on it. Once all five of his fingers were glowing and etched with symbols, he thrust them into her stomach and shouted, "Five-Pronged Seal!"

He took a great deal of satisfaction in listening to Kushina's cries of pain just before she passed out, her head slumped forward. While she was unconscious, Naruto took the time to bind her legs to the front legs of her chair. Once done with that, he brought a large bright spot light over with the light itself directly above her in order to shine its intense, glaring light down upon the woman. He left the room to get several buckets of ice water, bringing them all back in the room, closing and locking the door behind him before activating a silencing seal so the other himes wouldn't be disturbed by the sounds coming forth. His final preparation was to go to the cupboard on the far side of the room and pull out the syringe that was inside it, as well as a vial of golden liquid. After filling the syringe and testing it, he was satisfied.

He laid the syringe down on the small table beneath the cupboard and went back to the spotlight, flipping it on. After flipping the spotlight on, he turned the main lights in the room off so that the spotlight was the only source of illumination in the room. It was time to wake up his "guest"!

He grabbed one of the buckets of ice water…and threw it on Kushina, causing her to wake up forcefully with a yell of severe discomfort. As she was sputtering and trying to get the water off of her face and out of her mouth and nose, Naruto went and retrieved the syringe before speaking up, walking in a circle so she wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly where he was.

"Good!" he projected cheerfully, the uncarpeted room echoing his voice and making it seem louder than it was, "Now that you're awake, we can begin!"

He noticed Kushina looking around, trying to get a beat on her surroundings. He could see her eyes going wide with fear as she realized she couldn't see anything beyond the glaring light of the spotlight shining down on her head.

"Begin what?!" she exclaimed in near-panic, "Just what are you going to do to me? Is this some kind of interrogation?! What makes you think I know anything that you might find even remotely useful?!"

"Well…" Naruto began in a teasing, mocking tone as he continued to walk around Kushina to keep her disoriented, "…this is an interrogation of sorts, but it's not about getting information. As to just what my purposes are…well, where's the fun in answering that when I can leave you guessing?"

He chose that particular moment to enter her field of vision. He saw her gaze immediately go to the syringe in his hand, and her eyes widened in fear once more.

"What is that?" she asked nervously.

When Naruto only gave her a smirk in reply, she asked more forcefully and fearfully, "What's in that?!"

"You said that one of your objectives with me was to steal my technology, right? Well, my dear Kushina-chan…" he could see she didn't miss the mocking tone in his address of her, "This…" Naruto began, bringing the syringe in front of her to show her what he was referring to, "…is something that we recently developed at Glass Tech R&D. It's a special chakra-enhanced truth serum. The formula is of my own discovery, and it's far more powerful than sodium pentothal."

Kushina's eyes went even wider as she unconsciously flinched and tried to move her head away from the syringe that Naruto was bringing ever closer to her. Naruto grabbed her face by the chin, faced her forward and held her head still. He could tell by the grimace on her face that his grip was painful, and he smiled inwardly at this.

"You see, this…" Naruto indicated the syringe again, "…will not only have you answering any questions I ask with the complete truth, it'll go so deep as to make you admit even those hidden truths that you've kept even from yourself; you know, the ones that you'd never want to see the light of day?"

He saw Kushina's pupils narrow in terror at this, her struggles to free herself intensified with renewed vigor as she began to moan out on fright. Naruto moved her head to one side and tilted, exposing the area under which laid her jugular vein. Without another word, he quickly jabbed the syringe into her neck, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Her eyes closed and a few stray tears escaped as he emptied the contents of the syringe into her body. Once he pulled it out, he used a small healing jutsu to close the wound, then let go of her face.

He then let her go, stepping back into the darkness to begin her breaking…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback End

XxxxxX

Little did Naruto know that Kushina was also remembering the exact same event, though for a very different reason – she was trying to firmly and permanently impress the truths she'd had to admit to herself, and to Naruto, into her mind and conscious. Kushina wanted to make sense of it all – to somehow figure out how she could have possibly sided with that family of evil monsters that she shared responsibility for bringing into the world…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback

XxxxxX

She was still reeling from whatever that stuff was that Naruto had just injected her with. As she shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the head rush that Naruto's sudden release of her face brought, she suddenly felt what she could only describe as overwhelming killing intent – killing intent the like of which she'd never before experienced. Even as she tried to emit her own to match it and relieve the pressure, she found it had no effect.

From the darkness to her left, Naruto's voice could be heard as it moved in a counter-clockwise direction, causing her to tremble in terror, "So now that you can only tell me the truth, Kushina…there are a few things I want to know."

Kushina gulped and began to sweat, her feelings of terror growing by the second, before she heard Naruto ask her, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because it's the only way I can deal with my pain," Kushina answered, as her eyes went wide. That wasn't what she meant to say! That wasn't even something that she had thought to say, so where did that come from?! Was this what Naruto meant when he said that truth serum stuff would make her admit things she didn't want to admit even to herself?! Knowing that other things like this were going to come out made her even more fearful of Naruto's questioning.

"What pain?" Naruto asked, forcefully but with genuine confusion. It was clear to her that he hadn't expected to hear such an answer, either.

"The pain of knowing I'll never have my heart's truest desire."

She could almost feel Naruto's frown of surprise and confusion in the silence before he posed the question, "What is your heart's truest desire?"

"To freely love all of my family, including you. I don't know why Minato or the others hate you so much, but I felt that if I loved you in front of them, they would hate me too, and I would lose the rest of my family, so I directed my hatred of the situation as it was towards you because it helped to relieve my heaertache."

The killing intent coming from Naruto seemed to rise at that as she heard him ask, "So you made yourself hate me just to make sure the rest of your family loved you?! Is that what your family taught you when you were growing up: to throw one away in order to keep the love of the rest?!"

"No, that's not what my family taught me at all!" Kushina objected, this time gasping at her admission. Those particular memories were places she never wanted to revisit again, and the thought that Naruto was about to take her there terrified her. She began to shiver and start breathing more heavily as greater and greater fear began to make itself known.

"So then what did your family teach you? Didn't you follow your own family teachings when dealing with me? Didn't you impart your family's teachings onto your children?!"

"No, I didn't!" she cried out, her voice beginning to break with the fear she was overwhelmed by, as well as the shame she was beginning to feel at the truth of what she had completely forgotten, "I adopted Minato's views on family as my own and I imparted those!"

The killing intent increased, but there was something else interlaced with it. What was this feeling of utter betrayal that she was getting? Somehow she knew it was coming from Naruto, and it made her heart clench.

"What were the teachings about family that you learned from your parents, Kushina?" Naruto asked, his question forceful, but not accusatory.

Somehow, despite what she was feeling, and despite the overwhelming urge to just lay the truth bare, she managed to grind out through a tear-strained voice, "Please, Naru-kun!" She could have sworn she heard a surprised gasp coming from the darkness, "I'm begging you, don't make me answer that question! Please!"

After a few more moments of deafening silence before Kushina was once again doused in ice water from the shadows. She sputtered in discomfort and coughed to get out some water that had gone into her nose and down the wrong tube as she was breathing. She then heard Naruto answer her in a cold, unyielding tone, "How many times did I beg you to stop hurting me? How many times did I beg you to listen to my side of the story on things? How many times, Kushina?!"

Through gritted teeth, Kushina struggled to swallow the bile that was coming up her throat at the horrible fear and guilt she was feeling at the feelings of betrayal Naruto was somehow emitting before she answered, "More times than I can count."

"And how many times did you listen to my pleas for 'mercy'?"

"None…" Kushina answered quietly, her voice beginning to break in her horror at the horrible facts and truths she knew were about to come out of her mouth.

"Well, then, today you're going to reap what you have sown! I will question you, and you WILL answer me!" he forcefully told her, and to her surprise, she felt a strong compulsion to obey him. He asked once more, slowly, "Kushina, what were the teachings about family that you learned from your parents?"

Kushina let out a pained groan before succumbing to the urge to answer the question, "I was taught that family is more important than anything else, and that a divided family isn't a family at all! I was taught to love all of my family equally, and that everyone should take care of each other! Parents were always supposed to love each other and cooperate to love all of their children, and that the only time an Uzumaki stopped being family is when they stopped embracing the values that made them Uzumaki in the first place: things like patience, helping those of our family who are smaller or weaker, making sure we all feel included in the family, owning up to wrongs we know we've done to our family members, working as a unit, taking responsibility for the family!"

Further silence permeated the room. After several moments, Kushina heard Naruto ask once more, "Did I ever violate any of the Uzumaki family values when I lived at home?"

"Not knowingly, no," Kushina answered tearfully.

"Did you ever impress upon any of us these 'Uzumaki family values' that you're now informing me about?"

"No, I did not."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to leave them behind me forever and never think about them again!" she yelled out, her anger at the fear and guilt she was being made to feel beginning to overtake her.

"Why did you choose to leave them behind you?"

"BECAUSE THEY GOT MY FAMILY KILLED!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at him, her control over herself gone as she began sobbing and wailing in anguish and despair.

Several more moments of silence reigned before she heard him ask again, "What do you mean by that?"

"When Iwa, Kiri and Kumo invaded my homeland…" Kushina answered, her voice now overtaken by her tears, "…my family did all they could to get me out to safety. I…I didn't want to leave them, but they told me to remember what it means to be an Uzumaki. I remembered that one of the things they taught me was about taking responsibility for the family, and it was the last time I ever saw them…or any of my brothers and sisters again! They had all been slaughtered, and I was the only survivor! The Uzumaki family values got my parents and family killed, and I'm the one who had to live with it!"

She suddenly felt absolutely disgusted with herself – this feeling came from outside herself! Was Naruto emitting this as well? She could only describe it by saying it was like killing intent, but instead of fear of death, self-loathing was the emotion being emitted!

"You filthy, disgusting, immoral, evil piece of human filth!" Naruto berated her, his own disgust evident in his voice, while at the same time, with each insult, Kushina felt more and more accused, as though righteous judgment had come to make her pay for her sins, and there was no escape.

"You think your parents died because of their Uzumaki values, and you blame them for that?! They died because three ninja villages attacked them in paranoid fear! Their values didn't get them killed, their values are what saved your miserable, rotten life!"

Kushina sobs became heaves as she felt more and more disgusted with herself. It was as though all of nature and creation was disgusted with her very existence, like she was some blight upon the world.

"What would your parents and your brothers and sisters say if they could see you now?!" Naruto yelled at her, causing her heart to clench in unimaginable pain. She began to hyperventilate, panic overtaking her, her own heart and mind hanging on by a bare thread. She only knew she had been cut free from her bonds because she fell forward out of her chair and barely managed to catch herself from hitting the floor face-first.

"They gave their lives, honoring everything they taught you," Naruto spat at her, "And you thanked them for it by doing the things you did to me? Would they even recognize the demon you've become?"

Kushina thought back to everything Naruto was referring to: the times where she'd sent him to bed without dinner unjustly, the time when he'd accidentally killed a fellow Academy student in a spar after which she'd lost her temper with him and beaten him within an inch of his life, somehow being stopped by her husband who said that killing him would only tarnish their family name, doing nothing in punishment when his other siblings tried to kill him as well, and laughing and celebrating when he was thrown out of the house and village by Minato.

She thought back to how her parents and siblings were with her: she had to work a lot harder to learn than they did, but they were all patient and helped her as best they could, her parents always told her how proud they were of her efforts, her siblings always encouraged her to do her best, and did all they could to help her get better – she felt at times as if she was the hope of their family, such was the way they cared for her and guarded her innocence and training.

She had given none of what she had received as a child – her family with Minato wasn't a loving or affectionate one at all, and Naruto was simply a product of Minato's and her parenting. And she had the nerve to blame him for what she and Minato were responsible for! She felt her mind beginning to shatter – it was almost physically painful. She crawled around the room, hoping to find something sharp. Finding the syringe, she broke it in half, jagged edges of glass now lining the edge of the handle.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she heard Naruto yell as she closed her eyes and poised herself to pierce her own throat with the makeshift weapon. She tried to force the syringe into her throat only to have two very powerful hands stop her from performing the only penance she could see for her sins, as enormous as they were…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback End

XxxxxX

Naruto shuddered inwardly as he remembered that Kushina almost killed herself over what she'd felt. None of the others had ever had a reaction that extreme to Naruto's breaking. He knew that he would have to give careful serious thought to how he might handle people he knew in the future. It wasn't his intention to kill her, or to drive her to kill herself. He was cruel to his enemies, certainly. He was ruthless, and had no qualms about killing when it needed to be done. But he wasn't heartless, despite the many acts he'd committed over the years that might seem to indicate otherwise. He continued to reflect upon Kushina's indoctrination…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback

XxxxxX

"No, No, NO! Please don't stop me!" Kushina was wailing now, any semblance of control or stability gone as she continued to try to pull the broken syringe towards her throat. But she couldn't overcome Naruto's strong and powerful hands!

"I deserve to die for what I did to you!" she continued to wail and struggle, "Please, sochi, let me make amends by paying for my crimes!"

Naruto could clearly see that she was broken, an almost-empty shell. He couldn't empty her out completely because she couldn't handle any more torture. It was time to begin rebuilding her. He began to emit comforting intent towards her, to which she began to calm down.

"Taking your own life isn't the way to make amends, Kushina-chan," he told her in a calm, comforting tone, taking care to address her affectionately. Her hands began to unconsciously open as she let the syringe fall out of them. She allowed Naruto to pull her away from the table before she quickly turned around and flung herself into his chest, continuing to sob her anguish out.

"But I deserve to die…" she objected, more quietly than before, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Whether you feel you do or don't is neither here nor there," he told her, once more emitting comforting intent, even lacing it with forgiving intent, "I didn't bring you here in order to kill you, and I certainly didn't bring you here to kill yourself, either."

Kushina continued to sob into Naruto's chest, though they were growing weaker, more tired, showing him how exhausted she was.

"Kushina-chan…" he began in a comforting reassuring tone while emitting comforting and protective intent to reinforce her trust in him and the 'need' for him that he wanted her to feel, "…why don't you go ahead and just tell me everything? I'll just listen, and I won't judge – the judgment stage of all this is over, okay?"

Kushina nodded into his chest and answered in a tired, yet still tear-stricken voice, "Ask me anything – I want to tell you as much as I can."

'I'm going to have to be really careful, here, otherwise there's no telling what kind of damage I might cause,' Naruto thought to himself, thinking as to how to best work his way through the treacherous minefield that was Kushina's fragile mind and heart.

"Why did you really want me back here?"

Kushina breathed deeply in an effort to find her voice, "I knew that if I couldn't love you openly without the rest of my family hating me for it, if I could have you here as a weapon for Konoha…the important thing was that I could have you here. I could see you every day, I would know you were safe, and I could at least take some comfort in that."

"So then, you care about me, now?" he asked, deliberately keeping his tone even and non-accusatory.

"I've always cared about you, Naruto-kun. Even when I almost killed you, it was because I thought you were a monster because you killed that student and you didn't feel the least bit bad about it, so I thought that you had meant to kill him out of some kind of spite."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought at her answer before responding, "What happened in that spar when I was in the Academy was an accident. Just because I didn't feel any guilt or regret over it doesn't mean that I enjoyed it or that I meant to kill him. I'm not a monster…I'm a soldier. I didn't mean for that boy to die. I didn't mean for him to fall onto that divot…"

"Wait, what?" Kushina interrupted in surprise, pulling her head out of his chest and looking up at him, "What divot?"

"That's how that boy died. I kicked him out of the sparring circle, but he flew towards an exposed divot that would have ordinarily been the center of a concrete support post."

Kushina's eyes went wide at this, "But that's…that's not what I was told! Your sisters told me that…you beat him to death!"

Naruto flinched in slight surprise before responding, "They weren't there! How the hell did they come up with that?"

"I…don't know. Did…" Kushina looked down in horror, "…did they lie to me?!"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to pull his thoughts together before answering, "It doesn't matter, now. There's no point in considering 'what if' scenarios in past actions. What's done is done."

"Naruto-kun, I'm…" Kushina buried her face into his chest again, "…I'm sorry."

"Kushina-chan," Naruto was quick to change the subject, "You…say you've always cared about me, but you…well, you laughed and you celebrated when I was thrown out of the house and out of the village. Why?"

"Because after dealing with my own denial and hatred of what was going on in my house for so long, I started to believe the lies I told myself, and I truly believed that I hated you. It wasn't until after you had gone that I started…remembering how things were between you and me when you were younger. I…missed you. I haven't even told your father or your siblings what I'm about to tell you, but I've always followed your military career. And even with the lies I'd told myself about hating you, I still couldn't help but want to know how you were doing. I was…proud of what you'd accomplished. And I'll continue to be, regardless of what the rest of the family thinks."

"What will you do about the rest of your family?" Naruto asked her plainly.

"I believe them to be beyond redemption, and I must share some of the blame for that. I didn't instill into them my own family values, and all the Namikaze care about is power and loyalty to the clan, even above family. I think that's wrong, and it's wrong of them to have regarded you as an enemy or a tool for their own use. They're not Uzumaki, and they never will be. And if I'm going to be an Uzumaki, I can no longer consider them family, because they'd sell their own into slavery if it would bring more power to their filthy clan."

"Listen, you said that one of the family values of the Uzumaki was to own up to one's wrongdoings and take responsibility, right?" he asked her, changing his intent to inspiring intent. He felt her nod weakly into his chest.

"Then do just that, Kushina-chan," he essentially ordered her, still taking care to use an affectionate suffix when addressing her. She pulled her face from his chest and stared up at him, a strange mixture of confusion and awe across her features.

"You're already starting to take responsibility for your wrongs and own up to them…" he leveled a stern gaze at her, once again emitting inspiring intent, along with some emboldening intent towards her, "…but you have to do that by living! If you want to make it up to me, then live so that you can! Show the same courage your family did in the face of certain death! They had it, which means YOU have it, too! So show me!"

Kushina just gaped at him in awestruck wonder through bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks. Naruto noticed a blush begin to make their way across them. Her breathing began to quicken as she brought her hands up to his chest, never once removing her wide-eyed stare from his face.

"I…I will…" Kushina breathed out, "Y-yes! I will!"

Naruto gave her a proud smile and emitted both affectionate and loving intent towards her, knowing it would forever cement her loyalty to him. Her gaped slowly turned into a smile as tears once more found their way out of her ducts and down her face.

"Naruto…sama," she uttered in her newfound awe, "My…Naruto-sama."

'Good. She's completely loyal to me, now. I'm glad I didn't destroy her mind, and it could be interesting having her around. Having her as an asset against the Namikaze clan is certainly a nice bonus,' he thought to himself.

Naruto's smile softened into a warm one as he whispered gently, "Yes, my Kushi-hime. You're one of my himes, now, and I'll always treat you well."

To his surprise, Kushina brought one of her hands to his face, laying it on his cheek and caressing it with gentle motherly affection. Naruto widened his smile at her slightly, but after several seconds, her eyes became half-lidded, and the nature of her touch seemed to change. It stopped being motherly and seemed to take on a sensual, sultry nature. Before Naruto could react, Kushina closed her eyes and quickly planted her lips onto his own in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Naruto's eyes went wide, stunned as he was by his mother's actions. It was when he felt her tongue beginning to press against his own that he immediately came to his senses and pushed her back slightly.

"Whoa, now, hold on a second," he told her, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't understand, Naru-sama," Kushina confessed, "Is this not the nature of your relationships with the other women you keep in your company?"

"No, it isn't. At least not yet, anyway."

"Forgive me…" Kushina began with a confused yet curious frown, "…but could you please explain what your relationship is with them, and what my relationship with you is supposed to be?"

"I'm honestly not sure how to answer that question. You're the first one who's ever asked…" Naruto trailed off, narrowing his eyes in thought before an idea occurred to him.

He thought to himself, 'If nothing else, it might be good to know what I can expect should this situation arise again in the future. I'll put the ball in her court and see what happens.'

"Well, the other himes haven't ever questioned what their relationship with me is. They just…worship me and do whatever I say without question to the best of their ability. I guess our relationship is going to be a bit different than that, so…what do you expect our relationship to be?"

Kushina smiled at him, "You've made me see the truth about myself; about who I'd allowed myself to become. You helped me to remember who I truly am and where I come from, and that is something that I'll be forever grateful for. I have so much to atone for that I don't think I'll ever be able to do it in my lifetime."

Her smile gave way to an expression of grim resolution, "But I will always be at your side from now on, and I'll always support you in whatever you do. I'll only concern myself with your best interests and your goals, my Naru-sama, and I'll give you whatever help or assistance I can provide. I will, now and forever, be at your disposal for whatever it is you ask of me. I am your instrument – I will be your sword, your shield, your right hand if you wish…and whatever else you might want me to be as well…"

Kushina's eyes became half-lidded once more, and she almost continued before Naruto interrupted her, "I can see you have more to say, but why don't we continue this conversation after we get you out of those cold, wet clothes and into something a little more comfortable?"

Kushina's smile became one of gratitude, "Thank you for being so considerate of me, Naru-sama."

"But…" Naruto interjected, "…before we go…"

Naruto lifted Kushina's shirt, pressed his thumb to his fingertips once more, and instructed, "Brace yourself."

When she nodded to indicate she was ready, he shouted, "Five-Pronged Seal Release!" as she shoved his fingers into her stomach again, removing the seal he'd placed around the Eight-Trigrams seal that kept Kyuubi locked away inside of her. Kushina gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, this time prepared for the pain that the planting and releasing of that particular seal brought with it.

Naruto watched, impressed that despite the pain, she had managed to remain conscious. He stood up and offered her his hand, "Let's get you into a hot bath and then eat some dinner."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of that room towards one of the bathrooms of the house where she could freshen up, ordering Sakuya to have a fresh change of clothes ready for her once she was done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback End

XxxxxX

It was after Kushina's bathing and the now four residents of the house eating dinner that Naruto had retired to his bedchamber for the evening, with Kushina (again to Naruto's great surprise) insisting that she be allowed to join him. The conversion was complete, and the other hime's with him had welcomed their newest sister-hime into the "family", but Naruto still wasn't sure of what to make of the situation he was in with his mother.

On the one hand, he was thoroughly enjoying the way she was talking to him and handling him, while on the other, he was still confused as to how her feelings towards him became sexual in nature, as well as the fact that his own feelings were starting to turn in that direction as well. Sex and romance were things he didn't want to think about right now. He had goals to achieve and nations to conquer, and he felt that romance and sex would just get in the way. It was why he hadn't attempted to sleep with any of his other himes yet, despite how all he had to do was order them to do so.

Naruto, deciding that now was as good a time as any to finish their earlier talk, spoke up, "So, you ready to finish what we were talking about before?"

"If you wish, Naru-sama…" Naruto found her shortening of his name a tad curious – none of the other himes shortened it like that, "…but I am content to have it or not at your discretion."

"You're free to speak your mind whenever you want, so please go ahead."

"Very well. I was going to say that if you want my body, it's yours. If you don't want me, I accept that, as well. If I may be so bold, Naru-sama…I don't know why this is or how it came to be, but…I wish for us to be lovers. I would not only gladly bear children for you, but I truly want to do so. We can bring back the Uzumaki Clan together, so that the values of Uzumaki can live on through us and our children. And…it makes me smile to think of a future like that with you – the children we'd raise, the places we'd go…the nights we would share, alone together."

"Kushi-hime, I'm not sure really, what to think right now. But I do know that sex and romance aren't things I'm even considering at this point in my career. There are still nations to bring to heel, and I have to have all of my focus directed towards that. Afterwards…well, who knows?"

"You should at least have sex regularly, Naru-sama," Kushina told him, causing him to look at her in surprise, "Having sex promotes good health – of the body, the mind and the heart. Even if it's not with me…it's something you should do with someone from time to time. It might even help you to focus more energy on your objectives."

"I'll consider it," Naruto admitted honestly, "But for now…" Naruto pulled out of her embrace and lay on his side of the bed, "…it's late, and I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Before we go to sleep, there's something you should be aware of," Kushina began, "Since the kids and I failed to get anything on Glass technology from you, Minato is going to send several teams of ANBU to your troops' deployment stations to steal it from you. Is there any way you can get word to your men so that doesn't happen?"

Naruto smiled reassuringly at her, "I'll let them know first thing tomorrow morning. I have a comm system that enables me to transmit messages or communicate with them in real time regardless of distance. Only my generals and himes have devices – and yes, you'll be getting one, too, because I might need to deploy _you_ somewhere and still be able to communicate with you."

Naruto smirked, "So…no need to worry. Good night, Kushi-hime."

"Good night, my Naru-sama," she expressed lovingly before getting out of the bed to turn the light off. Once done she crawled back into the bed, got under the covers with Naruto and cuddled into his side, falling asleep almost instantly. Naruto, not wanting to wake her up after what he'd put her through earlier, decided just to go with it and put his arms around her, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And... end. Right so that's what happens or happened to Kushina. Now at this point if it's _too_ dark for you to read. Yeah, leave if you want. Chances are, when I start on the next chapter... it's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies.

I know I requested that 1 reader stay at least to read this part since he wanted to see what was going to happen to Kushina. Hopefully he got what he wanted.

Now the fanfic will be pretty dark and bloody and all that kind of stuff. If you don't think you can read a dark fanfic. Well now is your time to leave and never read this again, unless you want to challenge yourself to read it.

Any complaints beyond 'this' chapter about the story being 'too dark' Well tough, I just warned you. Heed thy warning and beat it.


End file.
